My Boyfriend is a Wibu
by Hanyo4
Summary: Posisi Kuroko Tetsuya harus rela tergeserkan demi hobi 'unik' sang kekasih? [MayuKuro]


**My Boyfriend is a Wibu**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **MayuxKuro**

 **Warn : ShoAi, Typo(s), OOC, absurd parah Dx**

 **Dont like? dont read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've already warn you! so, enjoy ^^**

* * *

Nampan berisi dua buah gelas plastik, di taruh di meja. Pemuda _teal_ itu pun segera mengambil posisi duduk sambil memilih untuk bertopang dagu di atas meja.

Jarum panjang sudah hampir mendekati angka duabelas. Namun sang kekasih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Khawatir, terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya itu, pemuda tersebut merogoh sakunya guna mengambil sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna silver.

Ibu jarinya menelusuri nama kontak pada daftar teleponnya. "Ah, ketemu" gumamnya.

Tangan yang menopang dagu di lepaskan, posisi duduknya ia tegakkan.

Kedua buah ibu jari menari diatas layar untuk menciptakan barisan kalimat. Ketika tombol kirim sudah di tekan, ia menaruh ponselnya di samping nampan lalu kembali duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Manik _aquamarine_ nya mengedarkan pandangan pada keramaian kota di balik kaca besar itu.

"Lama…" gerutunya.

Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda _teal_ tersebut mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal coba? Sudah lima belas menit, kekasihnya tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Belum lagi pesannya yang bahkan belum di _read_ sama sekali.

Ah, mungkin kekasihnya itu memang _lupa_ kalau ia memiliki pacar manusia sungguhan. Bukan tokoh dua dimensi favoritnya.

Kuroko berani bertaruh, pemuda kelabu yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu pasti sedang berkeliaran di sekitar Akihabara. Berburu barang-barang tidak jelas seperti novel, _action figure, dakimura_ , atau bahkan poster ukuran dua kali tiga meter seperti yang baru di belinya tempo hari.

Seharusnya Kuroko sadar akan tabiat buruk kekasihnya yang kadang lupa diri ketika berbelanja, bagai para ibu-ibu yang langsung masuk _zone_ ketika melihat poster iklan bertuliskan ' _diskon limapuluh persen'_ atau ' _buy one get one'_.

Salahnya yang memilih Akihabara sebagai tempat kencan mereka kali ini. Bukannya bermesraan dengan dirinya, pemuda itu malah langsung tancap gas mengunjungi toko anime favoritenya. _Huh,_ Kuroko jadi heran mengapa orang itu bisa memiliki seribu satu ekspresi ketika sudah menyangkut hobinya. Padahal kalau mereka bersama, wajahnya miskin ekspresi.

Kuroko yakin pendengarannya masih sangat jernih. Ia ingat betul pemuda kelabu itu bilang " _Tunggu aku jam sebelas di kedai Majiba dekat stasiun. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan karena mengikutiku berkeliling Akihabara"_

Oh, Helloooooo….

Ini kencankan? Kencan itu berdua kan? Tapi mengapa rasanya posisi Kuroko jadi tergeserkan oleh benda-benda tak bernyawa itu?

Tak mau menumpuk kekesalan di kepala yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat wajah unyunya cepat keriput—kalau keriput, Kuroko harus rela turun peringkat dari nominasi uke paling di cari di dunia—segelas _vanilla shake_ menjadi pelariannya.

 _Huh,_ biarkan saja pemuda itu mati membeku bersama _action figure_ -nya. Kuroko sama sekali tidak akan peduli! _Vanilla shake_ adalah segalanya bagi pemuda _teal_ tersebut!

Bohong deng.

Walaupun sumpah serapah sudah ia lontarkan dalam batin, tetap saja kekhawatiran makin membara dalam dadanya.

Siapa tahu orang itu kepincut mbak-mbak _cosplay_ yang suka membagi-bagikan tisu gratis?

Wayoloh!

Tisu lagi yang dikasih.

 **T.I.S.U**

Iyaa, kertas putih tipis yang kadang digunakan buat ngelap ingus itu loh tapi siapa tahu bisa berubah fungsi kalau sudah dipakai oleh para pemuda usia produktif.

Ok, anggap saja kekhawatiran Kuroko berlebihan. Mana ada mbak-mbak _cosplay_ yang mau sama pemuda kelabu yang wajahnya madesu—masa depan suram itu. Hanya Kuroko—anggap saja masokis sejati, yang rela di hujat secara verbal oleh orang itu.

Walaupun ngomongnya kasar, sikapnya cuek kayak bebek, tapi orang itu penuh perhatian loh! Dingin-dingin anget gimanaaaa gituuu!

Bosan dengan pemandangan yang monoton, tangannya yang bebas kembali mengambil ponselnya. Aplikasi media sosial ia buka untuk menghibur diri sejenak.

Instameter—karena insta*ram sudah mainstream—yang menampilkan foto-foto postingan kenalannya. Manik _aquamarine_ nya membulat pada satu buah foto. Ia meneliti kata-kata yang tertulis pada bagian bawah foto tersebut.

 **[ Mayuyu05 hasil buruan di akiba hari ini]**

Oh.

Bisa-bisanya orang itu _upload_ foto ke Instameter sementara pesannya di Lone—karena Li*e sudah mainstream juga—saja belum di _read_ sama sekali.

Aura suram mulai keluar dari pemuda biru tersebut. Membuat bulu kuduk orang-orang yang di sekitarnya berdiri.

Pintu kedai Majiba terbuka. Sesosok pemuda kelabu yang menjadi objek kekesalan Kuroko masuk dengan santainya.

"Maaf terlambat Kuroko" ucapnya datar sambil mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Kuroko

Maaf pantatmu! Oh, lihat kantung-kantung _paper bag_ yang bergelayut manja di kedua tangannya! Kuroko rasa orang ini memang benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya!

"Ini untukku?" Tanya ketika ia melihat ada dua buah gelas plastik di atas meja.

Tepat ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh sisi gelas tersebut, Kuroko langsung menarik si gelas dengan kasar. Tak rela uangnya terbuang sia-sia untuk seorang pemuda yang lebih memilih dengan tokoh tak bernyawa dari pada dirinya.

"Bukan" jawab Kuroko ketus.

Alis pemuda kelabu itu bertaut, bingung. "Bukannya kau tidak suka cola?"

Kuroko menatap tajam lawannya. "Aku sudah suka cola beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Oh"

 _Hanya oh?_ Batin Kuroko

Hening kemudian, orang itu malah sibuk membuka salah satu _light novel_ yang baru di belinya tadi dan memulai membacanya.

Sebenarnya, Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah tipe pacar yang suka mencari perhatian. Namun apa daya, pesona yang di keluarkan orang itu—sebut saja Mayuzumi Chihiro, harus membuatnya berusaha ekstra demi sebuah perhatian.

"Aku mau pulang!" rajuk Kuroko yang mulai pasrah dengan keadaan kencannya.

Mayuzumi hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Pintu keluar ada disana kalau pengeliatanmu masih jelas" ucapnya.

Kedua tangannya terkepal, geram. Ia langsung berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan melenggang keluar dari tempat itu. meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih sibuk membaca rentetan kalimat pada novel bersampul gadis kecil _moe_.

"Nikahi saja sekalian _action figure_ mu itu!" gerutu Kuroko ketika ia sudah berada diluar kedai Majiba.

Sumpah, hatinya sangat dongkol dengan kelakuan kekasihnya.

Kuroko memang terbiasa diabaikan—mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu. namun lain halnya kalau diabaikan oleh orang tercinta.

Ok, harus Kuroko akui kalau ia benar-benar cinta pada manusia nista itu. dan bentuk rasa cintanya di uji pertama kali ketika ia bermain ke apartemen sang kekasih yang di dalamnya di huni oleh ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan benda bernuansa _otaku_.

"Dasar wibu sialan!"

"Madesu!"

"Cowok ga peka!"

" _Lolicon_!"

" _HENTAI_!"

Teriak Kuroko ketika ia sudah sampai di dalam apartemen mereka. Sekedar info, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ketika mereka mulai merajut hubungan kekasih. Kurokolah yang pertama kali mendeklarasikan akan membuang seluruh barang wibu milik kekasihnya. Namun tak jadi di realisasikan karena ketika Kuroko pindah ke tempat itu esok harinya, barang-barang tersebut lenyap tak bersisa.

Mungkin Mayuzumi punya benda seperti kantung ajaibnya doraemon untuk menyimpan—baca: menyembunyikan—koleksi hobinya?

"Iyaa maaf" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke gendang telinga Kuroko.

 _Jangan bilang…_

"Kamu tuh gimana sih, katanya mau kencan. Tapi malah pulang begini" ucap Mayuzumi datar yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Kedua tangannya yang masih di penuhi oleh barang-barang belanjaannya, membuat pemuda kelabu tersebut cukup kesulitan untuk membuka pintu.

Kuroko diam mematung tak percaya.

Ia mencoba untuk mengusap kedua matanya. Mencoba menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Mayuzumi- _kun_?" tanyanya polos.

"Iyaa, ini aku"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya masih ada di Majiba?"

"Ku rasa kita harus sesekali tanding estafet untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih cepat sampai ke apartemen. Aku sudah ada di luar ketika kau masuk ke dalam lift"

"Oh"

"Hanya oh?"

"Bukankah tadi Mayuzumi- _kun_ juga begitu"

Mayuzumi masuk kemudian menaruh barang belanjaanya di atas sofa. "Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kuroko ketus.

"Kau marah" sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan lagi.

Kuroko merotasi kedua bola matanya.

Mayuzumi maju mendekati sang _baby blue_ kemudian,

 _Cuupp!_

Ia mengecup kening Kuroko singkat.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Kuroko bersemu merah seperti udang yang di masak.

"Masih marah?"

Kuroko menunduk. Wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian poni yang mulai memanjang. "…"

"hmm?" walaupun samar, Mayuzumi yakin Kuroko baru saja menggumamkan sesuatu.

"MAYUZUMI- _KUN NO BAKA!"_ Teriaknya yang kemudian langsung melesat kekamar sembari membanti pintu.

Kening Mayuzumi mengkerut. "Ada apa dengannya?" ia menghembuskan napas lelah "Bukankah seharusnya kita kencan saat ini?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

 **END dengan tidak elitnya :"v**

* * *

 **SEHARUSNYA HA-CHAN NGELANJUTIN FIC IRONY! APA DAYA MALAH BUAT BARU WKWKKWK**

 **MAAP KAN KEGAJEAN SAYA YAAK :")**

 **so minna,**

 **mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
